Isla de Berk
E''sto...Es Berk, está a 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío. Está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la Tristeza."'' - Hipo en Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón. La Isla de Berk (llamada Isla de Mema en los libros, juegos y España) es una isla relativamente pequeña, que es una escena de la adaptación de la película Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón. Esta isla es el hogar de muchos vikingos y muchos dragones también. Geografía Berk es más bien redondo, similar a una forma oval, y es pequeña en los mapas. Contiene muchas formaciones geológicas interesantes, tales como arcos rocosos y acantilados, cascadas, playas, ríos y varios bosques grandes. También existe una gigantesca cueva debajo del pueblo que actualmente sirve de establo para los dragones del lugar. Es una pequeña isla del archipiélago Barbárico que, según dice Hipo en la primera película, se encuentra doce días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, justo sobre el meridiano de la Tristeza. Aunque estos nombres hayan reemplazado los nombres de lugares reales en el mundo, es muy poco probable que esto sea así, ya que durante el desarrollo de la primera película no se tenía pensada una ubicación específica para esta isla. Sin embargo, se calcula que Berk debe estar ubicada alrededor de 70km al sur del círculo polar ártico, a 65°, 54' Norte, ya que se revela en la serie que la isla ve al sol de medianoche durante dos semanas al año. Clima "Esto es Berk, nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres." - Hipo, Película de Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón. "El Invierno en Berk dura casi todo el año porque se agarra con ambas manos y no la dejar ir." -'' Hipo, exclusivo del corto El regalo de la Furia Nocturna. ''"Esto es Berk, presumimos un saludable y soleado clima veraniego que te provoca hipotermia en el hígado." - Hipo, exclusivo corto El regalo de la Furia Nocturna. Se sabe que Berk tiene muchas heladas, largos inviernos y cortos veranos cálidos, aunque estos no se ven reflejados ni en la película ni en las series de televisión, ya que rara vez se ve a la isla cubierta de nieve. Generalmente se la muestra cubierta de verde, como si fuera primavera/verano permanente o estuviera unos meridianos más al sur. Especies que la habitan Berk es hogar de una gran variedad de especies animales. Entre aquellas que no son dragones se encuentran las ovejas, yaks, gallinas y gallos, criados en las granjas alrededor del pueblo. También hay una gran cantidad de peces que viven en las costas de Berk y en sus lagunas, ríos y en los túneles subterráneos, tales como bacalaos, peces ciegos, truchas, anguilas, fletanes, arenques, caballas, etc. En cuanto a dragones, Berk es conocida por ser hogar del único Furia Nocturna con vida que se conoce. Además, los primeros Tifomeranes fueron encontrados en Berk. Otras especies que comenzaron a habitar la isla luego de la muerte de Muerte Roja son: Terrible Terror, Pesadilla Monstruosa, Cremallerus Espantosus, Mortífero Nadder, Trueno Tambor, Gusafuego, Cortaleña, Gancho Terrestre, Cuernatronante, Eructcálido, Cortalluvia, Clavagarras, Albañilero, Olfateador, Cortatormentas, Colmillo Afilado, Garratrueno, Cerro Espinoso y Mascavientos. Lugares notables Pueblo :"Mi pueblo, en una palabra: tenaz. Ha estado aquí durante siete generaciones, pero cada edificio es nuevo." -'' Hipo, Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón la película. El pueblo es un lugar donde los vikingos de Berk viven. Está lleno de casas grandes con un tema arquitectónico de dragones específicos y las casas están construidas en terrenos con una pendiente del gradiente general. Sin embargo, estas casas tenían que ser constantemente reconstruidas o reparadas después de ser destruidas durante los ataques de dragones. Montaña Durante la primera película, los cortos y las dos temporadas de la serie, la montaña de Berk era una simple cumbre rocosa, pero al final de la segunda película, se ve que se usó para tallar una estatua gigante de Estoico en honor a su gran jefe. Academia de Dragones de Berk ''Artículo principal: Academia de Dragones de Berk Tras la llegada definitiva de los dragones a Berk, surge la necesidad de crear un lugar donde se investiguen a los dragones, se descubran nuevas formas de entrenarlos y de usar sus capacidades, se entrenen nuevos jinetes y se encuentre la manera de solucionar los problemas que los dragones causan en el pueblo. Así es como surge la Academia de Dragones de Berk, fundada por Hipo, Astrid, Patapez, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda, la cual toma lugar en la arena del pueblo donde se solían matar dragones. Curiosidades * El nombre del pueblo deriva de una letra del alfabeto rúnico, Berkana. *A pesar de que Hipo dijo que nieva nueve meses al año, en la mayoría de la franquicia se ha visto con un clima templado. Galería Hqdefault.jpg|Isla de Berk en Dragones de Berk Berk HTTYD2.jpg Berkmap.png|En el mapa de Hipo Isle-of-berk-gallery-1.png Frostbite on your spleen.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps.com-168.jpg|El pueblo preparándose para Snoggletog Where are you going come back.jpg Isle of Berk 1.png Isle of Berk 2.png DEOTBpt1-Berk.PNG Midnight Scrum9.jpg|Berk durante su aniversario 400 Midnight Scrum12.jpg MidnightScrum.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg|Casa de Gothi en Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 2 Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-40.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-31.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-70.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-109.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-108.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-PS3-Toothless-12.jpg|En Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 2, el videojuego How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-PS3-Toothless-11.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-PS3-Toothless-10.jpg UnivOfLegends Berk.jpg|En el juego Universe of Legends Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Islas